Time After Time
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - It's just a series of drabbles about GSR. Fluff, Humor, Romance, Family and everything nice. I promise there will be no angst!
1. For Better or Worse

It's just a series of drabbles about GSR. I know loads of writers had done this before but I don't want to create a new story every time I have a plotbunny in mind. The updates may be erratic and I am not sure if you will like this not but I hope you do.

And this time round, it will be mostly humor, fluff and romance. No angst, I promise. XD

Let me know how you think about this.

There is no particular timeline for this story. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**For Better or Worse**

* * *

After sharing a passionate kiss which was only witnessed by the monkey, Sara and Grissom finally broke apart. They both shared a smile and tears were brimming in Sara's eyes. This time round, the tears were happiness. She pinched her forearm and felt the pains.

"You're real," she cupped his face gently, stroking them gently.

"Yes honey," he ensured, returning her affectionate strokes.

Sara nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. He had come for her and left Vegas behind. He took the leap of faith for her.

"Marry me?" he knelt down on one knee and produced a simple gold band which gleamed in the sunlight. He had only one mission in his mind when he came to this rainforest looking for Sara. He wanted to make her his.

Sara extended her right hand and allowed Grissom to slip the gold band onto her ring finger.

"For better or worse," she kissed the top of his head.


	2. Newly Weds

This chapter followed what happened after chapter 1. So, it titled as "Newly Weds". Told you this is all sweet and fluff which I don't think I can ever pull off but I hope you enjoy. And the funny thing is I always enjoy writing fluff stories when I am stressed at work. Unfortunate for me, my work is quite stress these days.

There are 4 drabbles in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Let me know if you like it.

* * *

**Newly Weds**

* * *

**Husband and Wife**

Grissom allowed his wife to pull him through the dense forestation, trusting her with all his heart. They just married hours ago. The Marine Biologist, Charles, who reminded Sara of him, had a license for officiating wedding married them.

The wedding was a simple one; there were no lavish setting or huge preparation. He was wearing his best clothing he brought for the trip and wore his infamous straw hat. Sara was wearing a simple white dress borrowed from a fellow camp mate and clipped a white flower to her curls.

They kissed again when Charles pronounced them husband and wife.

* * *

**Fireflies**

"Close your eyes," Sara stopped suddenly before they reached a clearing. Grissom looked at Sara with bewilderment but did what she asked. Sara laced her hand with his and guided him to the clearing.

She wrapped her arms across his belly, "open your eyes."

When Grissom opened his eyes, he was overwhelmed by a breathtaking sight.

There seemed to be millions of fireflies flying around and the fireflies emitted a soft glow which warmed his heart.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Sara rubbed his rotund belly, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I found this place when I walked around aimlessly."

"Yes, it is beautiful but my wife is much more beautiful," he turned and pulled her in gently, taking in her wonderful scent.

"When did you become such a sweet talker?"

"Since I married you, I am going to shower you with sweet talks every day and night," Grissom mused. What he had missed out in giving in the past, he's going to compensate.

* * *

**Perfect**

Sara spread the blanket she brought along on to the soft grass and lay down. She patted the empty space beside her asking Grissom to join her. Grissom lay down and propped his chin on his palm and looked at his wife intently.

"Is there something on my face?" Sara asked, brushing her face and swept her hair to the side.

Grissom favored Sara a small smile, "you're perfect."

Sara blushed. "I am not used to this."

"Being husband and wife?"

"No. You showering me compliments every now and then. I think I am used to a more serious Grissom and …"

He enveloped her lips to drown out her words. Her habit over talking in his presence needed to change but for now, he was contented with drowning out her words by just kissing.

* * *

**Union**

Grissom straddled Sara, his hands found the hem of her dress. "May I?"

Though before their marriage, they made love to each other numerous times but this was special. It was their first time after marriage. He wanted this union to be special.

Sara nodded and lifted herself a little to allow Grissom to ease the dress off her.

He stroked the curve of her breast gently, unclasped her bra and let her breast to spring free from its confine.

His hands splayed across her breast, rubbing her sensitive spot tenderly.

"Gil," Sara gulped and arched herself towards him.

"We'll take it slow, Honey," he nibbled her nipples and blew hot breath onto them.

This time it was not just sex. It was about loving each other and pleasuring her.

He slid her panty down her long legs. He gasped.

The dark short curls glimmered under the pale moonlight.

"Sara. Sara. Sara." He said her name repeatedly.

"Please," Sara pleaded and pulled him down for a smooch.

Their sweet, tender and loving union was only witness by the moon, stars and fireflies.


	3. Pregnancy

You prefer a series of drabbles in one chapter or just one drabble per chapter?

Let me know how you feel about this. Thanks.

I still hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Pregnancy **

* * *

**Cravings**

Sara Sidle had unusual craving ever since she was pregnant. Her husband gave in to her every whims and special requests without any complaints. But tonight it was different, Sara Sidle suddenly craved for chicken soup. She wanted something piping hot to warm her stomach. And chicken soup was her husband's specialty. Betty gave Grissom her special recipe.

She gave Grissom a kick in his ass, "Gil, I want to drink chicken soup."

She whined again when Grissom did not respond to her immediately.

"But honey, you're a vegetarian," Grissom argued sleepily.

"Your son wanted it." She pouted, rubbing her round stomach.

* * *

**Stranger**

Sara cried when she looked into the full length mirror.

Her breasts were swollen and sore.

Her once flat stomach was like the size of a huge watermelon.

Stretch marks decorated her once smooth stomach.

Her lanky legs now looked like elephant legs. It was bloated and veins popping out. And she constantly experienced cramps.

Her body now was a total stranger to her now.

Her sobbing attracted Grissom to their walk in wardrobe.

Understanding her distress, Grissom knelt down in front of her and kiss her belly.

"To me, you're the most beautiful lady on this planet."

And they witness a little footprint pressing against Sara's rotund stomach.

* * *

**Penguin**

Greg waved at Sara when he saw Sara from afar. He chuckled when Sara waddled towards him like a clumsy penguin. When Sara reached, she was huffing and puffing for air. Her cheeks were rosy.

"What!?" she furrowed her brows when she saw Greg hiding his laughs.

"Penguin," Greg laughed.

And that comment earned a smack to his head from Sara. Despite her huge stomach, Sara was still agile.

* * *

**Urges**

"I want," Sara pulled Grissom towards her.

"But Honey, the baby," Grissom wanted to argue further but Sara's tongue thrust into his open mouth, dueling and dancing with his.

"The gynecologist said its fine. I'm in the second trimester and she said its fine and we have been withholding it for months. I am feeling hot and flushed." She bit her lips the way he found it sexy.

"Gosh, Sara," he shook his head and found himself unable to resist her offer any further.

He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Placing her on the center of the bed gently, he slowly lifted up her oversized t-shirt she loved lately.

He marveled at the sight of his beautiful wife and her pregnancy glow.

* * *

Have a happy weekend.


	4. Family

This is something simple but I like this chapter the most. : ) I hope I can do this for as long as possible. I hope you like it.

* * *

Family

* * *

**Jealousy**

Grissom stood at the edge of their bed watching.

Sara resting on the bed, her camisole rolled above her breasts.

Yet, she did not invite him to the bed.

Soft melodious singing echoed in the room.

"I am jealous," Grissom commented.

Sara looked up, amused. "What?"

The bed sagged when he climbed onto the bed.

He latched on her free breast.

"This is mine, young man," Grissom suckled.

"Gil, he is your son." Sara laughed, and gently shook her head.

"He is just borrowing," he kissed his son's forehead, then Sara's cheek.

* * *

**Mother**

"Do you think it is appropriate?"

"Yes."

Hands squeezed tight.

"I do not know if this is good."

"Of course, it is. She's your mother and therefore she's mine too."

Lips locked.

"Thanks Gil, for accepting everything about me."

"Let's go."

They walked into Tomales Bay Psychiatric Hospital together.

* * *

**Heirloom **

Betty Grissom slipped the ring onto Sara's right index finger.

The gold band gleamed under the candle light.

"This belonged to my great-grandmother. It is not expansive but it is a family heirloom and it carries great deal of memories. I hope you like it." Betty signed enthusiastically.

Though their relationship was not all peachy, but it was improving.

"Thanks, Betty. I love it." Sara signed back.

A smile spread across Grissom's face. The women who were most important to him made peace.

* * *

:)

xo,

blu3crush


	5. Quirks

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Quirks**

* * *

**Sarah**

He pushed the door open gently and popped his head in first.

A wave of relief washed over Grissom. Sara was out.

He pushed the huge metal cage into their living room.

"Sarah, this is your home now." He pronounced its name with a distinctive 'H' sound.

Sarah, the Komodo dragon, seemly gave him a broad smile.

"But I think we need to give Sara a heads-up before she sees you." Grissom pursed his lips, deep in thoughts.

* * *

**Shoes**

Sara Sidle loved shoes.

Let it be stilettos, pumps, strappy sandals, sneakers, or ballerina flats.

Sara Sidle loved them to bits.

Gil Grissom did not understand his wife's obsession.

"Are you a caterpillar?" he asked, when he saw her lunging two bagfuls of shoes home.

"That's why you love me," Sara said unabashedly.

"You should really stop buying shoes."

"When you stop obsessing with bugs, I will stop," Sara let out a small laugh.

"I… Fine… Never mind."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and finds storage spaces for her new shoes.

* * *

Just two drabbles this time round. I do not think I have any more quirks I wanted to write for Gil and Sara.

Hope you enjoy it still. :)


	6. Happy Birthday, Honey

Sara's birthday is today, 16th September.

Gil may be a little OCC here but I enjoy this side of him more. :X

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Honey**

* * *

**Surprise Birthday Present **

Gil smiled at his reflection.

He worked out the past few weeks in Peru.

His jawline squared. His double chin was gone.

His rotund stomach significantly reduced.

He was clean-shaven.

His ass was perky and firm.

It was Sara's birthday. She had no idea he was back.

He was her surprise birthday present.

The T-back Sara gifted him for Valentine's Day was going to put in good use.

* * *

**Red Ribbon Bow**

He stripped every article of his clothing.

He pulled the T-back on.

The T-back offered no coverage at all.

He tied the two loops of the red ribbon together.

He straightened the bow.

* * *

**Anticipation**

He sat on the black leather swivel chair.

He shivered when his bare skin touched the cool leather.

He hoped Sara would be home soon.

He had many ideas of what he wanted to do with Sara.

He hoped she was amused.

Now, he anticipated for her return.

* * *

**Awkward**

The door opened with a click.

He swirled around.

"Happy Birthday, Honey."

Jaws dropped.

"Shit," he cursed and turned back.

Peals of laughter echoed in the living room.

"Oh my god, Gil!" Catherine laughed, choked and chortled.

"Sara -!" Gil shouted awkwardly.

"Catherine, please," Sara pushed Catherine out of the door.

"I never knew you had such a huge package," Catherine's words echoed.

Gil's face was as red as tomato.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Honey**

Sara clasped her mouth to stop her cackling.

Her husband face was still beet red.

Sara rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Oh my god, Gil," Sara doubled over, laughing. Her stomach ached.

He straddled her and pinned her hands above her head.

"Stop, I am warning you." Gil's eyes turned midnight blue.

"I am trying."

More giggles erupted from Sara's mouth.

"Damn you. It's your birthday present."

He swooped down and claimed her mouth as his.

His pulled her blouse apart. Her buttons popped and flew off haphazardly.

"That's my new blouse. It's from Barney!"

He pushed her bra up and suckled her breast.

Sara shivered with pure excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Honey."

His hands slid under the waistband of her pants.

* * *

This is to compensate the angst that is happening in my other story (Treacherous). I hope with this it can lighten up my readers' heart.

I hope you like it!

I like hearing what you want to say!

;)

Happy Birthday, Sara Sidle!


	7. Unconventional Marriage

Hope you enjoy. Please do leave a comment. :)

* * *

**Unconventional Marriage**

* * *

**Unique**

"You have a pretty unique marriage." DB mentioned casually while twirling his spaghetti with his fork.

Sara looked up surprised.

She had dinner with DB fortnightly. Gina Sinclair's case brought them closer and she enjoyed DB's company. He somehow reminded her of Gil but a warmer version.

"Yes, I think so." Sara replied simply. DB gave her a look that said do not patronize me with an ambiguous answer.

"Gil and I have a unique relationship."

"Does it bother you? Him being so far away." DB did not give up.

"It does sometimes but most of the times I respect our decision. I love to see the sparkles in his eyes. When he talked about the Moche, he's being Gil." Sara said fondly.

"Unique." DB smiled and began to talk his history with his wife.

* * *

**From, Grissom**

Mirroring what he did about 10 years ago. Grissom sent two pots of plant to his wife.

He wrote the exact same sentiment - From, Grissom.

Greg told him a recent case seemed to bother Sara a lot.

He hoped the pots of plant could cheer her up or at least bring a smile to her face.

* * *

**Coming Home**

"Hey Honey," he greeted with a toothy grin as the image of his wife began to load.

The internet connection over his side was bad thus; he could only see the blurry outlines.

She gave him a weak smile. She looked tired.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worries etched on his face.

She shook her head gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I hesitated when a suspect asked me if marriage is beautiful." Her voice was barely audible but he heard everything.

"I'm coming home." He announced.

A new discovery of a mass grave could wait. His wife, on another hand, could not. He needed to hug her close, comfort her and kiss her.

* * *

**I'm Home**

Sara thought that he was joking about coming home.

However, he was standing in front of her with his infamous straw hat.

The corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"I'm home, Honey." He dropped his dirty green duffel bag on the floor and walked towards her.

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I miss you."

He captured her quavering lips with his.

"Don't cry."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her inside their home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Happy Weekend!

I'm really sorry if I didn't reply review this time round. Busy at work! =(

I will try to update some of my other fictions too.


	8. Twilight Years

Hope you enjoy. :) How's CSI Season 13 Premiere?

* * *

**Twilight Years**

* * *

**The Stroll **

Grissom held the walking stick with his right hand and his left hand laced with Sara's right hand.

They took an idyllic stroll down the elm-filled park. The huge elm trees shaded them from the sun.

"Are you tired?" Sara asked gently when Grissom started to pant heavily.

Unwillingly, he nodded. As he aged, his body seemed to deteriorate. He hated the walking stick but accepted it due to Sara's insistence.

"Let's sit over that bench?"

Sara was still full of energy despite being in her late fifties. She never slacked off from work out or yoga session.

"I love you." Sara stroked Grissom's arms.

Grissom smiled. He never knew what he did to deserve such a beautiful, smart and loving woman.

"I love you too." He kissed her left cheek.

* * *

**Grandpa and Grandma**

"Do not disturb Grandpa and Grandma," Luke Grissom warned his kids.

His eldest daughter who looked like Sara nodded, put on a stern face and turned to face her siblings.

"Grandpa and Grandma need their rest," she put one hand on her hip and swept a finger across her younger siblings.

"That includes you too, Emma," Luke's wife, Robin, walked into the living room, shaking her head. Emma is the bossiest of the lots.

"We love our grandchildren to disturb us." Grissom and Sara walked out of their bedroom slowly.

"Grandpa Grandma!"

The kids shouted in unison and surrounded them happily.

A smile spread across their wrinkly face.

* * *

**Renewed Wedding Vows**

After 25 years of marriage, Grissom led the love of his life into a church.

"I thought you're a relapsed catholic?" Sara could not help but to ask.

"Yes, but I want to renew our wedding vows." Grissom smiled.

"After 25 years?"

He nodded. She beamed.


	9. A Holiday They Needed (I)

I watched the last few minutes of the premiere and saw how Nick lashed out at Sara. This came to my mind. Sara will not be in CSI 13 Episode 5. So this my little take of where she goes. :) There is some minor spoiler for episode 1.

Some drabbles are longer. Hope you do not mind.

There will be a part II and it talks about their holiday.

* * *

**A Holiday They Needed (I)**

* * *

**Defensive **

Grissom checked out the clock beside his bed. The red digits showed 3am. He sighed as he picked up the shrieking cell-phone.

"Hi, Grissom, uhm, am I disturbing?"

"No" he replied hoarsely. As a matter of fact, he just fallen asleep after a tough day at the site.

"I'm sorry"

Grissom was fully awake now.

"What happened, Nick?" Grissom asked, his voice laden with concern.

"I told Sara off," Nick paused, took in a deep breath before continuing, "I told her she was not in the position to preach me for wanting to leave CSI."

"Nick, Sara left me a note." Grissom was defensive now. How could Nick tell Sara off? She almost died in the desert. The ghosts she had with her since childhood were daunting. There were nights when she woke up, soaked with cold sweat and crying, his heart broke. They never knew about vulnerable Sara. All they saw was a happy, strong Sara.

"She left us too," Nick argued defiantly.

"Nick, there were too many things on Sara's mind then and she did not leave without a word." Grissom decided that he could surprise Sara with an impromptu visit. They could take a trip somewhere far.

"And, you should apologize to Sara, not me. You owe her an apology." Grissom stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry" he heard Nick apologizing again before hanging up the phone.

Grissom could not sleep now. He needed to surf the internet for great deals and plan his itinerary.

* * *

**Holiday**

"You're back!" Sara screamed happily and jumped into Grissom's hug when she opened the door of their home to find Grissom leaning on a wall near the entrance.

"How're you my dear?" Grissom asked, and carried Sara to their bedroom.

"Fine but tired. Both mentally and physically," she sighed and burrowed her face at this warm neck.

"How's Nick and you?" Grissom asked as he placed Sara on the center of their bed.

Their bed, it sounded good. He missed their bed. But most importantly, he missed Sara.

"Fine," her reply was curt. Grissom knew that things between them were still tense.

"He called to apologize." Grissom climbed onto the bed and wrapped his wife in his arms.

Sara nodded, "he said he was sorry."

"Did you forgive him?"

"In my heart, I did." Sara pursed her lips. "But now whenever I see him, I could not forget what he said."

"Take some time off."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Holiday, we're going on a holiday." Grissom gave her huge smile.

That sounded very tempting. A holiday. She needed one. They needed one too.

"To where? My dearest husband," Sara graced a kiss on Grissom's face.

"That my dear, it's a secret," he took a few weeks off and when they returned from their secret holiday. He could stay in Vegas with Sara. He should visit Conrad and meet up with the team too.

* * *

**Gift **

Sara pulled out a huge suitcase and placed it on their bed. She did not know what to pack for the holiday. Grissom was very secretive. He did not even let her see the itinerary. All he said was pack for the cold weather. How cold exactly, he did not mention.

She bit her lips and frowned. She really had no idea what to pack.

Grissom loved her frowning look. It was cute to see Sara so confused. Sara did not know the effect she had on him when she had the most adorable confused look.

"Pack something warm." He advised.

"I know, but how warm?" Sara did not have much warm clothing. The winter in Vegas was more Spring and she was not one who was afraid of cold. Her staple consisted of tank tops, leather jacket, and jeans.

"Very warm," Grissom stood behind her.

She felt something cold skidded across her neck.

"A gift," he whispered into her ears and clasped the necklace.

"Did Peru switch my husband's mind with another romantic hopeless?" Sara teased. Her fingers ran across the necklace.

"It's a bee!" The pendant was a small bee with two small sapphires that acted as the bee's eyes.

"It's custom made. I had the design in my mind for the longest time." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's a great addition to your huge collection of necklaces."

"Can I wear this to our holiday?" she did not want to take it down. Bees to them were meaningful. They witnessed his proposal.

"Sure, shall we start packing?" Grissom guided Sara to their wardrobe.

* * *

**Family, always**

Sara gave every one of the grave shift a hug. She paused when it was Nick turn. She did not know if Nick wanted a hug. As much as she wanted to deny it, things were still tense between them.

Nick broke into a smile and pulled Sara into a hug.

"Sorry I really am Sorry." Nick whispered softly.

Sara hugged back tightly. "You're forgiven. So are we best friends again?"

"Of course, you're family always." Nick let go.

"Well, I will bring her back in one piece. Don't act as if this will be the last time you will be seeing her." Grissom laughed and held Sara's hand in his.

"I am afraid that you will tempt her to Peru," DB shook Grissom's free hand. There were playful sparkles in his eyes. "If I can, I will but she is too attached to CSI."

Grissom and DB had mutual respect for each other. They ran the team as if they were family. DB's approach was warmer whereas Grissom's was cooler but they both loved the team.

"Well, Sara Sidle, don't forget to come back" DB turned to Sara and gave her a fatherly smile.

"I will. I promise Greg and everyone presents." Sara pulled away from Greg's smothering embrace. "My husband is not very happy with your embrace."

Greg felt chills running down his spine when he felt Grissom's piercing stare.

"We're family."

They laughed and sent the Grissom into the departure hall.

* * *

I hope I can pull off the next chapter. It will be just them and their little romantic getaway. :)

If I go off the hook for updating, please blame JK Rowling's new book. I don't know if it will be as engaging as Harry Potter but I need to read it. :)

Happy Weekend! Thanks for the review. :)

Hi Claudia,

Yes, I jump ahead of time as I want to do a chapter on their old age. And yes, I'm sad to see they will be separate one day due to old age. =( But I won't let that happen in here. X)

Hi gsrfan34,

thanks!


	10. A Holiday They Needed (II)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**A Holiday They Needed (II)**

* * *

**Japan, Hokkaido**

Their hands clasped together tightly. Sara's head rested on Grissom's shoulder. She played with his fingers, tracing each digit with love.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Sara asked. She knew that they were going to Japan. The captain just announced. But she did not think they were going to go Tokyo. She was excited about Japan. She always wanted to visit Japan and see snow again. Las Vegas winter was warm and snowing was rare. She missed snowflakes.

"Japan" he answered simply. He did not want to give away exactly where.

"Japan where? I don't think we're going Tokyo. Please tell meeee," she pouted and whined a little. She was dying to know where they were going.

Grissom laughed at his wife's childish antics.

"Hokkaido" he relented, telling Sara where they were going.

"Really?" she shrieked with excitement. "GOSH. I'm going to see snow again?"

He ruffled her hairs affectionately. It felt good to see his wife so excited. He could never ever get tired of the sparkles of her brown soulful eyes.

* * *

**Intimately**

The corners of Sara's mouth tugged upwards when they arrived in Hokkaido.

Grissom arranged someone to chauffeur them to the skiing resort.

"Do you like it?" Grissom asked when they climbed into the back of the car.

The passing scenery was blinding. Everywhere was white. Every inch of the grassland covered with fluffy snowflakes. Sara wanted to lie in the snow and roll around.

"Yes, yes, yes." She gave an enthusiastic reply.

The car pulled to a stop. The driver opened the door for them.

Polite and cheery housekeepers greeted them. Although Sara could not understand what they were talking but she loved the huge smiles plastered on their face. They were alive. Unlike the dead bodies she faced in Vegas.

"Do you trust me?" Grissom asked.

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband as if he asked the weirdest question. Of course, she trusted him, with all her life. "Intimately." She mirrored his answer when she asked him the same question a few years ago when she shaved his beard. She missed his beard against her thigh, her face and the valley between her breasts.

Grissom snapped his fingers and two old, benevolent women appeared out of nowhere.

"Trust me. Follow them and their instructions." Grissom waved his wife goodbye.

The old ladies ushered Sara into the resort and brought her to Washitsu (Japanese Style Room).

* * *

**Undressing**

"Take… off…" the younger of the two struggled with her English and gestured Sara to take off her clothing.

Her husband asked her to follow their instructions but asking her to strip was outrageous.

Her husband voice rang in her ears.

_"Trust me. Follow them and their instructions."_

She took in a deep breath and removed her thick jacket and long pants.

She shivered slightly when she was down to just bra and panty.

"Everything…" the younger old lady gesticulated wildly for her to take off everything.

She shook her head violently.

"Everything…" the younger old lady repeated and moved closer to Sara.

"No…"

"Sara, follow their instructions." She heard her husband voice outside the sliding door.

Sara slipped off her undergarments awkwardly and passed them to younger old lady.

The older lady entered the room through a second set of sliding door.

* * *

**Dressing**

The old lady knelt and held one of Sara's leg, placing it on her thigh and rolled a white sock on. She repeated the same process onto her another leg.

She dressed Sara with an undergarment slip that consisted of a white cotton top and skirt.

Sara donned on a solid baby blue Kimono. The shade of blue reminded her of Gil's eyes. She wondered did Grissom purposely ask for this color.

The old lady cinched a long flowery sash around her waist. The tying process was complicated but it did not faze the older lady. She did it with grace. Her hands worked nimbly.

Finally, the old lady straightened the excess material to ensure the front and the side of kimono were smooth.

The old lady brought out a pair of wooden sandals for Sara to put on.

She brushed through Sara's hair, gathered all of her brown curls, and twisted them to a bun. She fixed a Sakura flower pin on the side of bun.

Sara turned when she heard the sliding door slid open.

"Wow, beautiful," Grissom gasped. His wife was beautiful in the kimono which showed off her curves.

* * *

_Another chapter… and their holiday will end. I hope you enjoy. _

_I will try to post some pictures of the where exactly they are at in Hokkaido. And some pictures of the kimono and Japanese style room in my wordpress. I will do that before concluding their holiday. Thanks for the reviews. I hope I did not disappoint you. Next chapter, it will be them and just them and perhaps some private time. :)_

_Sorry I could not reply reviews this time round. I will reply them together when the next chapter is up. _

_Between, please visit my new story. It's just a 3 chapter story. :)_

_HIMYM is up tonight. I am so excited. :Z I'm watching that too. _


	11. A Holiday They Needed (III)

I am sorry for the delayed. :/

I did not have time to update wordpress. I still had not figure how to add picture. :/

I will add the pictures soon, as soon as I finished working on "The Game Of Love". I want to update that this week. Let's cross our fingers I can update it later.

:) Please enjoy! Let me know how you feel about this instalment of their holidays.

* * *

**A Holiday They Needed (III)**

* * *

**I love you **

Grissom held Sara's hands tightly as they strolled down the snow-filled pathway.

Sara clung onto Grissom dearly as walking in wooden sandals required skills.

"I still don't understand how they walked in this," Sara complained, taking a step gingerly.

"This is part of their traditional clothing," Grissom tugged a stray hair behind Sara's ears.

He leant forward and whispered into her ears.

"I love you"

8 characters, 3 words, it was simple but it conveyed so much.

He loved her with all his life.

He regretted missing out their anniversary.

He hated that he was not there to hold her when Ronald Basderic got under her skin.

"You know I always love you, never stop loving you," Sara breathed into his ears.

Long distance relationship took a toll on them but she refused to believe in mainstream that long distance did not work.

They could survive everything.

* * *

**I miss you**

They lay down on the thin mattress, thick blanket pulled up to their chin, hands entwined, and gaze locked.

"Do you hate me for being away?" Grissom asked, pulling Sara into a hug.

Sara found herself shaking her head despite the strong urge to nod. She understood his needs to be away. There were too many things to learn and he loved learning.

"You know you can always ask me to stay in Vegas" Grissom stroked the top of her crown.

"I know but I want you to be happy." Tears brimmed in Sara's eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh Honey," Grissom kissed her forehead gently, "I am happy when I am with you."

"I miss you," she confessed. She missed her husband so much. Sometimes, just sometimes, she felt that they were drifting apart.

"We will work out something," Grissom traced the outline of her face, peppering kisses all over her face.

* * *

**I want you**

Grissom straddled Sara, pushing her loose nightgown off her body. He needed to remind her to eat more.

He marvelled at the sight of her lean body.

His face found its way to the valley of her breasts.

His mouth caught hold of one of the buds. He flicked his tongue over the bud, licking the areola, and let his teeth grazed them. He watched them turned taut and strained. She moaned when he trailed a path of wet kisses to her navel.

"Gil" she shouted when he delved his tongue into her warm core. He sucked her throbbing nub. He added a finger into her wetness, found her g-spot, and pressed down hard.

She contorted and arched herself up when she felt a wave of orgasm washed over her.

He slurped her essence hungrily.

"I want you," she begged. She needed him inside of her.

He smirked, positioned himself in between of her, and pulled her close.

With a few swift thrusts, they found themselves in nirvana when he emptied himself in her.

* * *

**I need you**

"I will miss here" Sara mused loudly.

Grissom and she spent some quality times over here. They had great foods, talks and sex. She almost did not want to go back to Vegas and Grissom back to Peru.

He had thoroughly spoiled her with this trip to Japan.

She definitely would miss waking up in his arms and their mind-blowing sex every night.

She groaned inwardly when she realized when they returned. He would be gone in a few days and she had to face the loneliness in their home.

"We will be when it's Summer over here. They have a Lavender field which you will love."

"Oh."

He sensed her lack of enthusiasm response, which worried him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she tried to hide her tears but they betrayed her.

"I thought you had a good time" Grissom pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck.

Once he had difficult with showing affections in the public, but now he was generous with them.

"I did but I need you and I don't want you to leave me again," she bit her bottom lips, ashamed of herself.

"Oh Honey, like I told you whenever and wherever you want me, I will be there."

He captured her quivering lips and kissed her passionately.

He really needed to be home.

Perhaps he could take up WLVU's offer. They had an opening reserved for him.

* * *

Leave me a comment if you want me to continue this. I am thinking of ending this soon. :/

_blu3crush - 20 October, 2012._


	12. Christmas

We shall not have much angst during Christmas time. :) I believe Christmas is a good time to end this story.

Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**Christmas**

* * *

**Christmas, 2006.**

Sara Sidle never occurred to Grissom as a Christmas person.

He had a huge smile plastered in his face when she went around his apartment, decorating.

She wrapped the railings with colorful tinsels. She had a huge Christmas tree erected next to their bookshelves. She hung red socks at the fireplace.

"I didn't know you like Christmas." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder.

"My mother had this huge thing for Christmas. Every Christmas, my house would be in peace. My father decided to play along and was sobered. He was kind during Christmas." Sara smiled a little and handed Grissom a gold star.

"I want you to place the gold star on the top of the tree." She wanted him to share her joys and exhilarations. "Our first Christmas tree," she commented and planted a kiss on his right cheek after he secured the gold star on the top of the tree.

"Our first Christmas," he held her hands and squeezed it.

* * *

**Christmas, 2008**

"You're real." Sara touched his cheek and felt his warm permeated to her hands.

She could not believe that he dropped everything in Vegas and came to Costa Rica for her.

"I am, Dear." He laughed heartily. It was the kind of laugh that cheered her up and rejuvenated her.

He leant in and kissed her deeply. He missed her taste, her smell and her. The days they spent apart took a toll on him. He could not believe how he managed for so long without her. For all he knew now was he could not survive without her.

"Where should we go after this?" Sara asked. The research project she was in now was ending soon and she had no idea where they would be going after this. They could not go back to Vegas. That she was for sure.

"Paris – the city of love." Grissom replied lovingly.

* * *

**Christmas, 2012**

Grissom dropped his green duffel bag on the floor and smiled widely when Hank strutted over and licked his boots.

"Hi Hank," he greeted huskily. He looked around the apartment and was surprised when Sara did not decorate for Christmas.

"What happened, Hank?" he picked up his boxer and asked.

"Is your Mummy angry with me?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He could not believe he was talking to his dog.

He knew that Sara had been trying to contact him for the past few months and they always missed each other's phone call. Whenever she called, he was either in a shower or deep in the cave or having a meeting. When he called, she was out in the desert where reception is poor or having a bath. He knew that she was tired of this arrangement. It was harder for her. He had always loved exploring. His job had given him satisfaction and being separated from Sara was easier on him. He had always enjoyed a solitary life before she came into his life.

The last Christmas they spent physically together was in 2009. The last two was spent on Skype. She was busy, he was too, and they could not agree on who was to give in and fly over.

He just hoped that his surprise return would be a pleasant present for Sara and not a shocking one. He had send her an email telling her that he would not be back in Vegas until February and her reply was short, curt and downright cold. It seemed that she had expected that.

"Gil?" Sara was surprised to find Grissom standing in their hallway.

"Hi Honey," he grinned and pulled her into his embrace.

"I miss you and I love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

She just cried. This was the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. =D


End file.
